Ispowon
Background A Doppelganger Rogue, Ispowon (commonly called "Isp"), is a trickster thief with a passion for magic objects. Isp regularly thinks with his wallet and will act recklessly if he thinks he can get treasure. Combined with this fool hardiness is a strong impatience and curiosity which always urge him to "poke the bear" just to see what will happen. Isp travels on the Great Migration using his ability to change his physical appearance to disguise himself as a member of another race. He uses this to his advantage when stealing as he will change his face after performing a crime to evade any pursuers. Isp carries with him an Everburning Torch that he stole soon before the events of The Hand and the Eye. The Hand and the Eye Isp travels with his companions mostly out of a desire for adventure and treasure. He elected himself the group treasurer to keep a better eye on the party's gold, and held the Bag of Holding for the group just to make sure that it was safe. Isp rode the lizard Madfall after defeating the Gnolls of Barudna. During the adventure, Isp had a religious awakening and began to worship the goddess the Raven Queen. This devotion came from his fear of death (after having died once during the journey) and was strengthened when he saw statues animate with her power and throw themselves into battle. Isp wears a raven's feather behind his ear as a sign of his devotion. After completing their travels, Isp set out on his own again to lighten a few more wallets on the Great Migration. The Jungle of Ragna Isp was stranded on Ragna Island after it was cursed. He decided to make the most of his situation and impersonated an ambasador for Zangretor Vicelord, the local marquess, and it was then that he learned of Zangretor's plot to launch a surprise attack. Isp decided to recruit a group of newly shipwrecked adventurers to stop him. After the party slew Zangretor, Isp commandeered his ship, The Retribution, and sailed on to more adventures. Appearance As a doppelganger, Isp can change his physical appearance at will. However, while in his true form his hair is a bluish-silver, his skin is gray, and his pupil-less eyes shine white in darkened sockets. Isp caries a raven's feather with him, a sign of his devotion to the Raven Queen, which he usually keeps tucked behind his right ear. He wields an assassin's short sword which he keeps holstered on his left hip, and wears a black cloak to keep him better hidden while lurking in the shadows. Isp wears the bag of holding on his belt in which he carries all of his other possessions. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment '''Powers: '''Clever Strike, Riposte Strike, Acrobat's Blade Trick, Easy Target, Tumble, Strike and Move, Deep Cut, Sidestep Stance, Leg-Breaker, Crimson Edge, Stall Tactics '''Feats: '''Backstabber, Into the Fray, Dirty Fighting, Skilled Feint, Slaying Action, Swift Jaguar Tribal, Bleeding Backstab, Unerring Ambush '''Equipment: '''Assassin's Short Sword +3, Lion's Claw Gauntlets, Giant Lizard (Riding), Ghost Bridle (heroic tier), Leather Armor Category:People